elite_dawnfandomcom-20200213-history
Ezoic
Biography Early Life Ezoic Kane was born during the year 3659 BBY, on the Outer Rim planet of Tatooine. He was born with the last name of Garson. His place of residence was a settlement in the Dune Sea, where as a child he lived with his mother, Alison Kane, his father, Duvorac Garson, and sister, Eliza Garson. During his childhood, his mother was violently murdered in a rage by his father, a Lord of the Sith. After this incident, Ezoic and his sister were regularly abused by their father, with him considering Ezoic weak, and his sister a failure due to not being force-sensitive. As his father was Sith, he was often a busy man. This forced Ezoic and his sister to raise each other, along with help help of a protocol droid named 2V-D5. Eventually one night, his father came home in another rage, and took Ezoic's sister away for a beating. She never returned. Ezoic's father never told Ezoic her fate, and he never learned himself. The disappearance of his sister left him with 2V-D5 as his only friend, and as his caretaker. Eventually as he got older, he was sent to the Sith Academy on Dromund Kaas. While there, he met many other Sith and friends, with a small group of Acolytes being his only friends. Over the weeks, he quickly completed his trials. He became a true Sith now, became apprentice to his father, and joined his sphere, the Sphere of Defense. He was forced to leave his friends on Kaas and return to his family home on Tatooine, where he would find his old caretaker, 2V-D5. He would continue to train throughout the Cold War between the Republic and Sith Empire, as well as throughout the invasion of Makeb and the Revanite incident on Yavin 4. By the time of the invasion of Zakuul and the war that followed, his father went missing in action during an attack on Korriban by the Eternal Empire. He would lay low during the Zakuul war and the five years before the arrival of the Outlander and his Alliance, preferring to stay on his home world and watch over his old home along with 2V-D5. In 3630 BBY, with the new Alliance to rival to the Eternal Empire formed, and the Empire now recovering after the war, he decided to search for any relatives that were left of his family. In honor of his mother, he took her last name, Kane. He then set out, leaving 2V-D5 in care of his childhood home. Eventually, he would hear of a man by the name of Ceiv Kane, and decided to investigate. Personality Ezoic was, at first, an often unquestioning and loyal man. This was likely due to his fear of his father, and his strict personality. He always did what was asked and never spoke out or tried to fight with his father. After his father's disappearance and induction into his father's powerbase, he remained the same but was slightly more outspoken, often insulting others who were not his family. He also tried to emulate his uncle more and more. By the time of becoming part of Darth Godusek's powerbase, he became much more outspoken, mainly due to him having to become Godusek's apprentice instead of his uncle's. This caused him to have many problems with Godusek, and he often was abused, similar to how his father acted towards him. Over time, he came to respect Godusek, and matured a bit more. He became respectful, while still reamaining somewhat outspoken. He also became smarter and more ambitious, starting to form his own plans to rise to power. He also stopped trying to be like his uncle, mainly in personality. Unlike most Sith, who kill someone for failure, he would simply deliver a slight punishment. He had the mentality to not allow loyal followers to go to waste, and often used them until their use truly declined. He would keep using resources to his advantage. He also started showing respect to most people, including underlings or simple agents. He often disapproved of when Darths or other Sith simply killed someone for no reason, and only did it himself in blind moments of rage or to save himself. He was also capable of displaying some compassion. Relationships Ceiv Kane Ceiv Kane is Ezoic's uncle. They are on mostly good terms, although Ceiv sometimes considers Ezoic a bit of an idiot and will often tell him to shut up. They have become less friendly towards each other as Ceiv did disown Ezoic as an apprentice, but they are still respectful towards each other. Nyviel Kane Nyviel Kane is Ezoic's Aunt. Like Ceiv, they are on good terms, but Nyviel does consider Ezoic an annoyance sometimes. Aquanthe Kane Aquanthe Kane is Ezoic's cousin. While she looks in her twenties, she is actually only four years of age. She was an artificial child given a growth accelerator. They have not interacted much, but as family they are on good terms. Baljinder Kane Baljinder Kane is Ezoic's cousin as well. Similar to Aquanthe, he was also artificially created. While they are on decent terms, they do act in sibling-rivalry like manner. Kuthi Kuthi is Ezoic's pet Akk Dog. He adopted her during the final days of the Dawn's base being on Dromund Kaas. Kuthi currently lives on the new base on Tatooine. They are friends, as Ezoic often feeds and plays with Kuthi when he is not working or training. Godusek Sparde Godusek Sparde is Ezoic's current master. At first, they had a rather bad relationship at first. Ezoic was constantly disrespectful towards Godusek, and because of this, Godusek would often abuse Ezoic. Eventually, Ezoic came to respect Godusek and made amends with him. They are now on decent terms, being able to work together. Rhayal Rhayal is Ezoic's rival. They are both under the apprenticeship of Darth Godusek, and so would both kill each other if given the chance and reason. Despite this, they can work well together and are often working on missions together. Ezoic also accompanied him to his home world of Ziost to retrieve an ancient amulet left in a cave on the husk of a planet. Duvorac Garson Duvorac Garson is Ezoic's father. They were never on good terms, as Duvorac would regularly abuse Ezoic and his sister. This caused Ezoic to develop a fear of his father, which lasted until his father disappeared during the Zakuul war. Alison Kane Alison Kane was Ezoic's mother. They did not have much interaction as Alison was murdered when Ezoic was still a toddler. Eliza Garson Eliza is Ezoic's older sister. Unlike Ezoic, she was not born a force-sensitive. They were on great terms, and always near each other while growing up. This would change when she was taken, and Ezoic was deeply saddened and affected by her disappearance. 2V-D5 2V-D5 served as Ezoic's caretaker once his sister was taken away. They bonded with each other, with 2V-D5 serving as a father figure. Eventually, they would part ways when Ezoic became older. Ezoic did trust him enough to watch over his old home once he departed. Abilities Ezoic was both physically and mentally fit. He was able to survive otherwise damaging or fatal wounds better than most people would, but this is due to his force-sensitivity and training as a Sith. Due to his training, he was athletic and strong, able to go against groups of enemies, without completely relying on his force powers. Due to his sensitivity to the force, he possessed many of the powers associated with it. He could survive long falls and easily withstand harsh conditions that would otherwise be near-fatal. His force abilities included telekinesis, being able to sense enemies nearby, and being able to use the Force to augment himself. He could even use the Force to dash across great distances, or snap someone's neck. He was also a good duelist, being proficient in forms III and V, known to most as Soresu and Djem So with Shien. This meant he could easily block and parry other attacks from blades and sabers, and could deflect blaster bolts. Equipment Armor Ezoic's Sith Armor After his trials on Dromund Kaas, Ezoic adopted Sith armor. It was standard gear, with the armor mainly focusing on his shoulders, chest, back, knees, and feet. It had a belt, which he would often clip his lightsaber to. Eventually, he discarded this gear in favor of a heavy suit of armor. Ezoic's Red Durasteel Armor After joining Ceiv's powerbase, Ezoic adopted a heavy suit of durasteel-plated armor. The plates were crimson in color, with black highlights. His suit was also adorned with a cape, which was lined with armorweave. After he was moved to Godusek's powerbase, he discarded this set of armor, as it was too expensive to maintain without Ceiv's resources. Ezoic's Eradicator Warsuit During Ezoic's transition to Godusek's powerbase, he adopted a traditional set of Sith armor, known as the Eradicator Warsuit. While it was not unique in it's look, it was modified from it's original design by Ezoic. One of the modifications included insulating the armor, mainly to protect from Force lightning. Ezoic's Dune Sea Apparel While Ezoic was stranded in the Dune Sea of Tatooine, his warsuit was heavily damaged, resulting in him having to gather together random pieces of clothing, anything he could scavenge. Of this included a utility belt, mild armor and padding, a coat-like cloth to keep him warm, and a helmet. The helmet provided mild lighting during the night, and had a built in respirator. Weapons Ezoic's Lightsaber Ezoic's first lightsaber was built during his apprenticeship with his father. It featured a rusted design, along with having an artificial red crystal. He would use this saber in many duels and missions, including in his first trip to the Dune Sea. The original crystal for the saber would be lost when he was captured by Czerka, but he eventually replaced it with a green kaiburr crystal, making his first lightsaber a Kaiburr Saber. Eventually, the original hilt of the lightsaber would be crushed by Mandalorians during his second trip into the Dune Sea. However, he managed to recover the kaiburr crystal. Ezoic's Kaiburr Saber After the destruction of his first lightsaber, Ezoic would use his kaiburr crystal in a new hilt. It featured a standard lightsaber design, with a green kaiburr crystal, which gave the blade a yellow-green color. He would use this for a few duels and missions, but decided to store it away as the color made him look like a heretic. Ezoic's Second Lightsaber After storing his kaiburr saber away, Ezoic would construct a new lightsaber, with an updated design that was a combination of the design from his old lightsaber and his kaiburr saber. It had an artificial red crystal, similar to his original saber. The blade that was produced by the weapon was thinner than most lightsabers in the era, and had a sharper edge to it. He would continue to use this lightsaber for his duels and missions. Ezoic's Vibroblade During Ezoic's time in the Dune Sea, his original lightsaber would be left without a crystal, so he was forced to rely on a common vibroblade as one of his main weapons. It was a standard vibroblade, with nothing really unique about it. After returning home, he would store it away, along with his kaiburr saber. Ezoic's Blaster Pistol While stranded in the Dune Sea, Ezoic would wield a standard TM-59 blaster pistol. It was not modified really, and held a standard design. Trivia Ezoic is the third person to bear the title of a Nephew, the first two being Sundarran Hornite and Nephutu, who were Nephew One and Nephew Two respectively. He is also the first Kane to have died. Appearances Star Wars: The Old Republic Category:SWTOR